


RIO 2016 OR BUST

by orphan_account



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, DONKEY KONG CAN TEXT, Dick Jokes, Excessive Screaming, Fluff and Crack, Forced References, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Implied Edginess, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Loads and Loads of Characters!, Memes, Metal Sonic's a music bot, Multi, Someone WILL go OOC, Swearing, luigi is smol and pure, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to the Olympic Group Chat. No one ever leaves. People occasionally get kicked but they come back.





	1. Daisy's the moderator.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Rio 2016.

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _Ghosty_ , _GottaGoFast_ , and _Pinwheel_ to _2016 Olympics_**

ShroomBoi: sup fuckers!!!

Ghosty: Mario

Ghosty: St op

GottaGoFast: don't do this fam

ShroomBoi: alright fine

Pinwheel: idk anymore

Ghosty: me neither honestly

ShroomBoi: right! THI S is our lovely shitpost home 

GottaGoFast: the fact that you said "lovely shitpost" makes me concerned

ShroomBoi: gdi Sonic

Pinwheel: thats it im turning on read receipts

Ghosty: sad emoji

ShroomBoi: fine then

ShroomBoi: this chat is dead with just the 4 of us

**_Ghosty_ has added _FireFlower_ and _peaches_ to _2016 Olympics_**

ShroomBoi: tysm weegi

Ghosty: stop ur giving me the Blushu

peaches: What is up everybody

FireFlower: I brought memes

ShroomBoi: Danke

GottaGoFast: wait

Pinwheel: This is not gonna end well

peaches: why not

FireFlower: Peach u don't understand

FireFlower: Memes are powerful things

FireFlower: They can either create beauty or destroy the order of a group chat such as this one

Ghosty: ._.

Pinwheel: Wut

peaches: I have no idea what just happened

ShroomBoi: thats it @FireFlower u r now a mod of this humble meme chat

FireFlower: _**LONGEST YEAH BOY EVER**_

GottaGoFast: wait

GottaGoFast: daisy is mod bc she recited a whole speech on memes wtf even

Pinwheel: idek

ShroomBoi:  _pats @GottaGoFast_

Ghosty: im bored

ShroomBoi: just post memes weeg

Ghosty: dafuq

**peaches has added _BlazeofGlory_ and _xXRosesXx_ to _2016 Olympics_**

Ghosty: aaaaa @BlazeofGlory nice movie ref!

BlazeofGlory: thanks

xXRosesXx: i heard Sonic was here which one is he

ShroomBoi: he just went offline kek

xXRosesXx: Shit

BlazeofGlory: lol

Pinwheel: @xXRosesXx I think you scared him away chill pls

peaches: oh boy

Ghosty: i'm tired af

Ghosty: nini yall

BlazeofGlory: cya wej

ShroomBoi: welp

 


	2. The noodle incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is established that Luigi is the pure one of the chat's shenanigans. Part one I guess.

**_Ghosty_ has changed their display name to _softweeg_**

softweeg: Mornin' yall

softweeg: Man I slept like a rock

softweeg: I'm still kinda sleepy too

GottaGoFast: I haven't slept

softweeg: wait

softweeg: u didnt sleep sonic??

GottaGoFast: no more extra spicy chili dogs -_-

softweeg: oh

softweeg: was it that bad?

softweeg: pats @GottaGoFast

ShroomBoi: Morning yall

softweeg: mornin' mario

ShroomBoi: WHAT

ShroomBoi: FOR ONCE LUIGI IS ACTUALLY UP EARLY,,,,

ShroomBoi: DIAOFHAOEOAWHSLWHSH

softweeg: Mario pls it's not that big of a deal

GottaGoFast: And meanwhile I never slept

softweeg: oh yeah Sonic got really sick last night and didn't sleep at all

GottaGoFast: @softweeg pls leave it at that

softweeg: why?

ShroomBoi: ohhhhhhhhh

ShroomBoi: iseewherethisisgoinhuehuenuahue

GottaGoFast: MARIO DO NOT,,,

ShroomBoi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

GottaGoFast: DUAIDOJSLASKSLDBAFKALD

softweeg:...

Pinwheel: What'd I miss

softweeg: Not much

Pinwheel: Oh yeah I forgot to mention this last night

Pinwheel: The opening ceremony starts at 8 PM tonight so we basically have the whole day to ourselves

Pinwheel: I wonder if Rio has any arcades

GottaGoFast: Sweet

GottaGoFast: Maybe now I can take a nap

softweeg: nini sonic! 

softweeg: get better soon!

ShroomBoi: Weeg I s2g u r too pure

GottaGoFast: a gentle soul,,,

GottaGoFast: k i'm gonna die good bye

softweeg: D:

GottaGoFast: shit,,,

GottaGoFast: probs shouldn't have said that while luigi was online

Pinwheel: lol


	3. The chat constitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it is established that Luigi is the pure one of the chat's shenanigans. Part two.

2:45 A.M.

FireFlower: I scrolled up earlier and w0w

FireFlower: Luigi is too pure

peaches: yes

ShroomBoi: why have I been blessed with such an adorable little brother omg

GottaGoFast: fyi, you're all lucky that Luigi's asleep rn

GottaGoFast: he would die of embarrassment if he saw this conversation justsaying

peaches: i was just about to ask why and then you posted

peaches: wait

peaches: why are we all up at 2

FireFlower: idk

FireFlower: Mario tagged me sometime earlier and then deleted it earlier

Pinwheel: this better be good

ShroomBoi: ALRIGHT

ShroomBoi: i have summoned you guys for a reason

Pinwheel: -3-

FireFlower: alright

ShroomBoi: i came up with a chat constitution 

ShroomBoi: well, @FireFlower helped

FireFlower: ∪ˍ∪ thank you thank you

ShroomBoi: anyway!

ShroomBoi: the chat constitution is as follows:

ShroomBoi: HURT THE WIGI YOU GET THE KICKI

Pinwheel: K

GottaGoFast: accurate enough

BlazeOfGlory: alright what's up

FireFlower: by the power vested in deez nuts I legally declare Luigi the chat baby

BlazeOfGlory: Did you mean: ChatBaby™

ShroomBoi: DHAODKAHS

GottaGoFast: senior quote material

Pinwheel: do I @ him or

ShroomBoi: nO

ShroomBoi: do NOT WAKE WEEGEE

Pinwheel: i was joking mario calm your pepperonis

BlazeOfGlory: im going to bed

peaches: nini

ShroomBoi: WELL

xXRosesXx: wtf is going on

BlazeOfGlory: basically luigi has been declared the ChatBaby™

xXRosesXx: wow ok

Pinwheel: it's 3:07 AM jfc

ShroomBoi: OH SHIT LUIGI'S WAKING UP

ShroomBoi: DJAPDJALDKQK ABANDON CHAT

GottaGoFast: SHIT

FireFlower: ABANDON CHAT

xXRosesXx: i have no idea what the fuck is going on rn

ShroomBoi: he only went to the bathroom

ShroomBoi: i think we're safe

Pinwheel: why are we all still up anyway

xXRosesXx: idk I woke up to turn off notifs

BlazeOfGlory: let me tell you that setting notifs to only mentions works wonfers??

BlazeOfGlory: *wonders

Pinwheel: ¯\\_(.-.)_/¯ 

ShroomBoi: ok he's asleep now

ShroomBoi: let's end this here so weeg doesn't notice

FireFlower: k

 


	4. The ChatBaby™ Awakens!

**BlazeOfGlory has added Defnotsonic2050 to 2026 Olympics**

Defnotsonic2050: hi

softweeg: morning~

ShroomBoi: mornin' weeg

softweeg: whos this? new person??

softweeg: welcome @Defnotsonic2050! 

Defnotsonic2050: thanks

Defnotsonic2050: you're luigi right?

softweeg: yep!

**Defnotsonic2050 has changed their display name to Silver**

ShroomBoi: oH

ShroomBoi: I was wondering who you were

Silver: :)

softweeg: did I miss anything last night? @ShroomBoi??

ShroomBoi: uHM

peaches: Oh who's this

peaches: Hi and welcome @Silver

Silver: hi :)

Silver: so uhhhh....what do we do here

Pinwheel: mostly dumb shit

Silver: oh

softweeg: so uhhh

softweeg: i scrolled up and uhhh

GottaGoFast: SHIT

Peaches: D:

softweeg: yall don't embarrass me like this aaaaaaa,,,,,

ShroomBoi: but its tRUE weeg

ShroomBoi: you ARE the chat baby

**softweeg has left 2016 Olympics**

ShroomBoi: DAMNIT

GottaGoFast: MARIO U FUCKED UP,,,,

Silver: what just happened?

peaches: basically @ShroomBoi embarrassed luigi to the point where he had to leave

ShroomBoi: RSFNSOIFNONO

BlazeOfGlory: hold on i'll talk to him

Silver: so...that happened

peaches: this is why you don't embarrass luigi

Silver: I see

BlazeOfGlory: ok I managed to calm him down

ShroomBoi: thank GOD

ShroomBoi: thx blaze ur a lIFESAVER

**BlazeOfGlory has added softweeg to 2016 Olympics**

softweeg: ;-;

ShroomBoi: sorry weegie

Silver: i have absolutely no idea what's going on

Pinwheel: me neither honestly


	5. The chronicles of Luigi the ChatBaby (And a few new guys,too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banana Slamma. That is all. Plus a cute subplot with Luigi and Silver.

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _BananaSlamma_ to 2016 Olympics**

BananaSlamma: Hello!

ShroomBoi: everyoNE! i afded DK

FireFlower: Mario go the fuck to sleep it's 1:30 in the morning

softweeg: i can't sleep...

Silver: aw :(

softweeg: silver haaaaalp ;-;

Silver: hmmm

Silver: try chamonille tea! it helps a lot

softweeg: ok, thanks <3

BananaSlamma: waddup

FireFlower: sup DK go the fuck to bed

ShroomBoi: daisy chill

BananaSlamma: who am I to distrspect a moderstor

BananaSlamma: imma go to bed 

FireFlower: I can't believe that actually worked

ShroomBoi: Welp

Silver: did it help? @softweeg

ShroomBoi: im gonna probably invite Shadow too

FireFlower: oh my god

ShroomBoi: hes probably the only sane one in this

FireFlower: I thought Tails was

FireFlower: Wait

FireFlower: Which one is Tails

ShroomBoi: Pinwheel

Silver: @softweeg?

ShroomBoi: wow hes out cold

ShroomBoi: Danke @Silver

Silver: it worked? wow! thanks c:

ShroomBoi: lemme go tuck him in he fell asleep on the kitchen counter

FireFlower: DHAKFHSHSJDKABSJSB 

FireFlower: THAT'S ADORABLE

FireFlower: SEND PICS

**_ShroomBoi_ has uploaded a photo**

Silver: awwwww <3

FireFlower: OHMYGOD

FireFlower: NEW WALLPAPER 

ShroomBoi: this is why luigi's the chatbaby

Silver: i'm gonna head to sleep too, goodnight guys :)


	6. Galaxy Girl and the So-Called Edgelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up?

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _damnfourthemerald_ and _GalaxyGirl_ to 2016 Olympics **

GalaxyGirl: what am i doing here

FireFlower: !!!

FireFlower: sup rosie!!!

GalaxyGirl: yoyo

damnfourthemerald: wow, chat is oddly quiet

ShroomBoi: it's still kinda early

peaches: Oiii

GalaxyGirl: sup

peaches: oMG ROSALINA IS THAT U,,,

GalaxyGirl: who else 

peaches: DOAHDKANDKHDKAJF

damnfourthemerald: whoa

GottaGoFast: i haven't even had my coffee yet and everyone's screaming

GottaGoFast: thankfully not literally but

GottaGoFast: also waddup @damnfourthemerald

damnfourthemerald: sup

damnfourthemerald: Sonic if I start acting like an edgelord in chat im trusting you to come physically slap me

GottaGoFast: uhh ok

xXRosesXx: i want a smoothie

GalaxyGirl: but this is a chatroom

ShroomBoi: anyway

ShroomBoi: memes

GalaxyGirl: i gotchu fam

GalaxyGirl has uploaded a photo

ShroomBoi: nICE MEME ROSIE

BananaSlamma: why are we posting memes at 7 in the morning

ShroomBoi: memes are the way of life

xXRosesXx: Mario the meme machine

ShroomBoi: eXACTLY

ShroomBoi: just for that u get a cookie @xXRosesXx

xXRosesXx: hhHHHH

damnfourthemerald: aye

GottaGoFast: anyway how long until the ChatBaby rises

xXRosesXx: chstbaby?

xXRosesXx: *chatbaby

FireFlower: luigi

FireFlower: a couple nights ago he was officially named the Chat Baby

ShroomBoi: chatbaby is still asleep

xXRosesXx: oh

damnfourthemerald: that's sweet

ShroomBoi: im gonna go make brekky yall brb

GalaxyGirl: k cya mario


	7. & Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title was obligatory I'm sorry

**_softweeg_ has added _& Knuckles_ to Rio 2016**

softweeg: hope you guys don't mind ^^'

Pinwheel: You added Knuckles?

softweeg:y-yeah

softweeg: i hope it isn't a problem

Pinwheel:  _The squad is complete you guys_

&Knuckles: I already know where this is going

GottaGoFast: BECAUSE WE'RE SONIC HEROES!

&Knuckles: Goddamnit Sonic

GottaGoFast: worth it

softweeg: ^-^

Pinwheel: I finally have a purpose in this place

softweeg: whatcha talking about? u always had a purpose <3

Pinwheel: like what

softweeg: uh

softweeg: gimme a sec

softweeg: you're the level-headed one ^_^

Pinwheel: I thought that was Shadow's job

softweeg: who says we can't have two?

Pinwheel: good point

&Knuckles: fooooooood

_**& Knuckles ** _ **has uploaded a photo**

GottaGoFast: speaking of food what's the best chili dog place

softweeg: @&Knuckles that looks yummy!

&Knuckles: i actually made this myself

softweeg: you did? wow!

&Knuckles: it's not that special honestly

xXRosesXx: morning guys

GottaGoFast: morn

xXRosesXx: hOLY SHIT SONIC SPOKE TO ME KGBOIGOGOSRFNOGA

GottaGoFast: i retract my morn

softweeg: i should go wake mario up...

xXRosesXx: D:

DamnFourthEmerald: i'm late af but morning

 


	8. *Excessive Screaming on Nearly Everyone's End*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, HE appears....
> 
> (Also includes Sonic teasing Luigi, among other things)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, SegaChat is not an actual chat service. It's only named so to keep in line with the Forced References tag.

* * *

  
**_softweeg_ created a private chat with _theRealWah_ , 2:30 A.M.**

softweeg: Alright

softweeg: Do you PROMISE not to cause problems in the chat

theRealWah: Yeah yeah I promise now can I have the invite

softweeg: Are you SURE

theRealWah: I'm sure dude

softweeg: okay then

softweeg: invite.segach.at/9g0932b

* * *

  
10:30 A.M.

softweeg: Just so you guys know I'm sorry for what's going to happen next

Pinwheel: Wait what

Pinwheel: Why

**_softweeg_ has invited _theRealWah_ to _Rio 2016_**

theRealWah: SUP YALL

Pinwheel: Oh my god

&Knuckles: Is this who I think it is

BlazeofGlory: Oh boy

softweeg:  _hides in shame_

GalaxyGirl: Somehow I knew this would happen _  
_

theRealWah: Well hello to everyone too -3-

ShroomBoi: what what's going on

theRealWah: Nice group chat m8

ShroomBoi: Oh god

softweeg: I'm sorry bro

ShroomBoi: is fine weeg but why

softweeg: i wanted to be nice

theRealWah: SKIDADDLE SKIDOODLE 

theRealWah: YOUR DICK IS NOW A NOODLE

GalaxyGirl: what the fuck

softweeg: I regret everything

Pinwheel: Luigi why

GottaGoFast: Goddamnit @theRealWah I was eating noodles

**_theRealWah_ sent a video:  skidaddle skidoodle your dick is now a noodle 10 HOUR VERSION**

theRealWah: NO REGRETS

&Knuckles: Who tf invited this madman

softweeg: Don't kill me please

&Knuckles: Oh

&Knuckles: But why though

softweg: I wanted to be nice

&Kunckles: Understandable

DamnFourthEmerald: @theRealWah stop while the moderator's offline. please.

DamnFourthEmerald: Please

GalaxyGirl: you're gonna set a world record

theRealWah: for what

GalaxyGirl: fastest kick from a server

theRealWah: lol

DamnFourthEmerald: She's serious dude

ShroomBoi: Waluigi is this you

theRealWah: I'VE BEEN FIGURED OUT

theRealWah: OH WOE IS ME

softweeg: brb muting this chat

GottaGoFast: lUIGI NO

GottaGoFast: TAKE ME WITH YOU 

GottaGoFast: YOU ADORABLE SMALL BEAN

softweeg: i'm not adorable!! >.<

GottaGoFast: Hard to believe that

softweeg: >-<

DamnFourthEmerald: You're scaring him Sonic

GottaGoFast: am I? ;)

Pinwheel: sonic stop while you're ahead

Pinwheel: you don't want him to get embarrassed and leave again do you?

GottaGoFast: shit you right

GottaGoFast: thanks Tails

softweeg: anyway

softweeg: i'm not adorable. 

softweeg: hmph.

GottaGoFast: tbh luigi everything you type is only providing more evidence that you're super adorable and nothing can tell you otherwise

theRealWah: how cyooooot 

Pinwheel: if only yall could see luigi irl he's legit blushing so hard

softweeg: Tails do NOT-

GottaGoFast: tails you're not immune either

GottaGoFast: you're adorable

Pinwheel: I know I am but what about you

GottaGoFast:

GottaGoFast: shit good point

peaches: what is even going on right now

ShroomBoi: Waluigi joined, used text magic to turn everyone's dicks into noodles, and now Luigi, Tails and Sonic are basically in a circlejerk about how adorable each other are

peaches: uh

FireFlower: What the fuck

GalaxyGirl: O SHIT

&Knuckles: wait lemme get a trumpet

&Knuckles: I'll play Taps in the voice chat after the inevitable banning

ShroomBoi: Lmao

FireFlower: Actually i'm laughing my ass off right now

FireFlower: skidaddle skidoodle

theRealWah: your dick is now a noodle

FireFlower: **NFL THEME INTENSIFIES**

DamnFourthEmerald: so no ban?

FireFlower: Naw fam

FireFlower: in fact I wanna make you a mod

&Knuckles: Can I still play Taps in VC

FireFlower: why are you asking me

FireFlower: that's of ur own discretion m8

&Knuckles: YEET

FireFlower: also I have an announcement

FireFlower: @softweeg, @Pinwheel and @GottaGoFast are all adorable and nothing will change that

Pinwheel: Noice

GottaGoFast: Luigi's cuter

softweeg: NO I'M NOT

theRealWah: spoken like a true cutie

softweeg: >-<

* * *

1:00 PM

**_theRealWah_ created a private chat with _ShroomBoi_ , 1:05 PM**

theRealWah: We should get a music bot

ShroomBoi: great idea

ShroomBoi: like what though

theRealWah: don't scream at me but

theRealWah: Eggman's developing a server bot by hand 

ShroomBoi: I don't like where this is going

theRealWah: Just hear me out tho

theRealWah: I've seen it in action, it's cool

theRealWah: It plays music too

ShroomBoi: Give me some time to think about it

theRealWah: Sweet

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I based SegaChat on Discord, why do you ask?


	9. Music Bot

**_ShroomBoi_ has added _Eggplant_ to 2016 Olympics**

Eggplant: what's up

ShroomBoi: Waluigi told me you were developing a music bot

Eggplant: oh right

Eggplant: ya want me to add him?

ShroomBoi: ye

Eggplant: kk then

**_Eggplant_ has added _Metal Sonic_ to 2016 Olympics**

Metal Sonic: Hey there! Thanks for adding me to _2016 Olympics!_  
Use **ms!help** for a complete list of commands.  
Contact _@Eggplant#0385_ to report a bug, or use ms!bugreport to send a bug report directly to the developer.

ShroomBoi: sweet

Eggplant: i've poured nearly all my free time into developing him

Eggplant: he is my baby

ShroomBoi: does he play music

Eggplant: of course

Eggplant: ms!yt search his world

Metal Sonic: Searching...  
Added _His World - Theme of Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_ to queue!

ShroomBoi: NEAT

Eggplant: ms!loop

Metal Sonic: You must be in a voice channel to use this command.

ShroomBoi: what else does he do

Eggplant: he's still in development, right now he just plays music and gets game stats

Eggplant: i'm implementing automod functions later on today

softweeg: mornin

ShroomBoi: Luigi guess what

softweeg: hwat

ShroomBoi: we got a music bot

softweeg: noice!

Eggplant: mind if I check some things right quick

ShroomBoi: go ahead

Eggplant: ms!uptime

Metal Sonic: I've been running for **0 hours, 27 minutes and 55 seconds**.

Eggplant: ms!ping

Metal Sonic: Pong! **192ms**

Eggplant: ok good

Eggplant: i'm gonna take a nap, have fun with metal here

ShroomBoi: ms!help

Metal Sonic: Sent to DMs!

softweeg: so what does it do?

ShroomBoi: for now he just plays music

ShroomBoi: ms!play

Metal Sonic: Joined General and bound to #general.

Metal Sonic: **NOW PLAYING:**   _His World - Theme of Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_  

softweeg: ms!help

Metal Sonic: Sent to DMs!

ShroomBoi: Sweet he has Mario Kart stats

ShroomBoi: ms!loop

Metal Sonic: Loop enabled!

softweeg: ms!yt search victory in the dream world

Metal Sonic: Searching...  
Added _Victory in the Dream World - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Music Extended_ to queue!

softweeg: oops

BananaSlamma: Noticing a LOT of activity here

softweeg: oh hey DK

softweeg: didn't know you were here

BananaSlamma: I've been pretty quiet here

BananaSlamma: So what's up

softweeg: we got a new music bot

BananaSlamma: Nice

xXRosesXx: wait, you're donkey kong?

BananaSlamma: Yeah why

xXRosesXx: Figured you were but wasn't sure

BananaSlamma: Makes sense

xXRosesXx: also who's this metal sonic person

softweeg: Music bot

Metal Sonic: **NOW PLAYING:**   _Victory in the Dream World - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Music Extended_

 


	10. Just Developer Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit more shoehorned in references! 
> 
> and yes a discord equivalent exists (segach.at) but a soundcloud one doesn't because fuck the rules  
> (fyi please go listen to the soundcloud links used in the fic they're really hecking good)

 

**_Eggplant_ has changed their display name to _BotDev Eggplant_**

BotDev Eggplant: i added like three (3) new features to metal sonic last night at the cost of my sleep

BotDev Eggplant: is anyone even online

peaches: I am

BotDev Eggplant: alright

BotDev Eggplant: let me test this new thing right quick

BotDev Eggplant: ms!stats @peaches

Metal Sonic: Stats for peaches#1020

  * Username- peaches
  * Display Name-[none]
  * Join Date- unknown



peaches: Oh wow

BotDev Eggplant: kinda bare rn but i'm still working on this

peaches: that's...really cool

BotDev Eggplant: thanks

BotDev Eggplant: i'm still trying to get him to show games and stuff

peaches: sweet

BotDev Eggplant: ms!stats @softweeg

Metal Sonic: Stats for softweeg#0811

  * Username- Ghosty
  * Display Name- softweeg
  * Join Date- unknown



peaches: you said you added something else right?

BotDev Eggplant: he plays music from soundcloud now too

Peaches: ooh nice

BotDev Eggplant: ms!sc https://soundcloud.com/atari-the-thot/doki-doki-chip-club

Metal Sonic: Searching...  
Added  _Doki Doki Chip Club_ to queue!

BotDev Eggplant: because memes

BotDev Eggplant: oh wow i've only been running on coffee and the sheer will to get this shit done. this is where I make my exit

BotDev Eggplant: gonna go cease existence for a while, have fun with him

_**BotDev Eggplant** _ **is AFK (reason: i need sleep damnit)**

peaches: didn't know this could do that

FireFlower: kjfhkshfkj i jsut had the wORST idea

FireFlower: ms!bugreport make him quote vines please egg i'm begging you

Metal Sonic: Bug report sent!

FireFlower: yeet

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know this one is short, but i absoloutely needed to get this done this draft has pLAGUED ME


End file.
